Vampire Hunter Girl
by Just A Million Rain Drops
Summary: Chris is just a normal girl (well apart from being a Vampire Hunter) who goes to a normal school (with vampires). Befriending fellow Vampire Hunter (Whose also a Vampire) Zero, she gets roped into helping him make the headmasters daughter jealous as shes dating Kaname (A Pureblood Vampire). At the same time she has to deal with her own life and all the ups and Downs of being a teen
1. Hey Jealousy

Vampire Hunter Girl

* * *

….Hey Jealousy….

* * *

I came into Cross Academy halfway through the year. I was a new day class student. I had jet black hair and bright green eyes. My full name was Christina Emily Way. But I prefer Chris. My Mum was a Vampire Hunter. She met my dad when she was visiting Britain. He was a Doctor. So she brought him with her and now he's a doctor for the Vampire Hunters. They had my older sister seven years before I was born. So when I was twelve she went out with my mum as a fully-fledged Vampire Hunter. That was the day they both died.

It was half way through the school year, it was eleven o'clock in the morning on a Saturday and I had just arrived with my father who was holding my medium sized totally wrecked brown suitcase. I had my hair tied back tightly and I was in my new school uniform. My dad had told me to keep my hunter weapon hidden under my skirt. We hadn't told the headmaster when I went in for a quick interview but I look a lot like my mum and with the name I had no doubt he suspected who I was.

The sun was high today. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Day class students were out and about sitting and chatting, while the day class students were distracted me and my father moved into the school building where the headmaster had said he would meet us with his adoptive daughter, Yuki Cross, and Zero Kiryu. Zero Kiryu, was a vampire Hunter. He was like me. But He had lost his whole family, while I had only lost half.

We saw them waiting, Headmaster Cross was standing with a large, kind of creepy smile, Yuki was smiling kindly her eyes where large and she had a pixie hair cut that suited her well. Then my eyes rested on Kiryu.

Silver hair covering his face so he didn't have to look at me, I could see clearly the tattoo on his neck, he was tall and muscular, he had ear piercings and he and was slouched as he rested against the wall. He obviously didn't want to be here, he was probably wishing to be killing some vampires, I know I was.

I gave a gentle wave to them as I neared and Zero finally decided to push off from the wall, he didn't raise his head but at least he had the manners to stand politely, even if he didn't say anything. Yuki stood beside him she was too perky if you asked me, she was probably like the rest of the day class girls swooning over the night class, those blood suckers, freaks, mutations…. "Hello" My father greeted and I stopped walking realising that we were standing just in front of them. I nodded my head as well and finally Zero raised his head, he didn't make eye contact but I could see clearly his violet eyes, they looked so lost, I felt like I needed to hug him but I knew nothing about him other than what the association had told me during my training and so I came to my senses and decided not to.

"Eduardo-San, Christina-San, it's a pleasure to have you here." The headmaster greeted us kindly and Yuki bowed slightly. I bowed in return and smiled at her, she smiled to, although she was always smiling from what I had seen of her so far.

"Thank you for letting me join so late in the year." I smiled at them all in turn and took my suitcase from my Father and hugged him tightly, I wouldn't see him for some time but I planned to write to him so it wouldn't be too bad. He squeezed me extra tight and whispered to me, 'stay safe, and don't show off your hunter skills to anyone.' It wasn't advice it a warning, my father like me to have a normal life whenever I could but I usually trained anyway, hunting was natural and normal to me.

He walked away after giving me a tight hug and then I followed the headmaster and Yuki to my dorm room, luckily I got a room to myself. Zero wondered off somewhere without Yuki or the Headmaster noticing but I did. My room was simple enough, a bed, a desk, everything I would need to be a normally student at a regular boarding school. But this school was anything but regular.

* * *

~3~

* * *

I walked out of my dorm when I was settled, I had been given a list of places where I would need to go, the classrooms, the dining hall, the stables, but I was most interested in the pool. Swimming was my sport; it also helped with my asthma. I got it from my dad, I was supposed to be a doctor like my dad but I changed my mind when my mum and sister were killed. I grabbed my swimming suit and a towel and made my way to the pool, I checked to make sure it was empty first which it was and then changed; everything was so clean here, so far it felt more like a hotel than a boarding school.

I wrapped my gun up in my towel and brought it to the edge of the pool with me, I obviously couldn't keep it attached to my thigh when I was swimming someone would see it!

The water was so refreshing, so cool; there was a hint of chlorine but not suffocating like some other pools. I started with lengths first, breaststroke. On top of my towel was my inhaler, I hated having to carry that thing around, the last two I had went out of date and I hadn't used them at all, but like my dad says, "It could attack at any time." And I knew this was true, when I was younger, we went out for a family meal and someone sprayed something, at that time my asthma was bad and so I was set off first, my dad was talking to me, trying to calm me down when he breathed in a lot of the spray and he started choking once it settled in his chest, we all thought he was going to die but he inhaled some of whatever is in the inhalers and once it kicked in he was fine but you could tell the suddenness of it had caused him some pain.

I had been doing lengths for about twenty five minutes straight, it felt odd not doing it without my dad keeping track of how many I had done or telling me to go faster or make smoother movements. I hopped up onto the ledge and swished my feet back and forth and looked at the water it was so soothing and peaceful.

I quickly had the feeling I was no longer alone, I didn't want to pull my gun out, but I had a feeling it was a vampire. No. I knew it was a vampire.

I grabbed my gun and jumped back into the water and pointed it behind where I had been standing. I looked up to see Zero Kiryu pointing his own gun down at me. I smiled a little and lowered my gun and moved back over to the edge of the pool. So I was mistaken, it wasn't a vampire, that was a first. "What do you want Kiryu?" He had also lowered his gun and knelt down at the side of the pool while I put my gun back into the holster I had pulled it from.

He tilted his head at me then reached for my weapon. "Is that a hunters weapon?" he asked, he was a hunter to I had no reason to stop him looking at it; we were kin in the association.

"Yep, it was my mother's weapon. Then it was my sisters. A load of good it did them." I replied and then started back stroke in the lengths of the pool at least this way Zero would be able to walk back and forth and talk to me as I swam.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at me; I couldn't wait to tell my dad that he had left me alone for two hours and already I had pointed my gun at a fellow hunter.

"My mum was with my sister when my sister got her first list, they were both killed and they had been told there was roughly ten Level E's in total. Turned out to be closer to a hundred, we still don't know why there was so many in one place. Personally I think it was a damned Pure Blood." I answered and stopped swimming to look at him; he was kneeling by my towel and had found my inhaler.

"And what's this?" He asked, I sighed and swam back up to him. I rested my arms on the edge of the pool beside his feet, for someone who hadn't even said a word to me when he had first saw me, he was quite curious in me now.

He had my inhaler in his hands and was spinning it. "My inhaler." I replied and snatched it off him. "I don't need them anymore but my dad makes me carry them just in case." I replied and dived back under the water, the water was cool. I needed to cool down.

I swam back up to the surface and took in a deep breath; Zero was still looking at me. I was staring back at him. "Does the headmaster know?" He asked as he reached for my gun again.

"Don't touch my gun, you have your own!" I snapped and swam to the edge of the pool again and climbed out grabbing my towel. "To answer your question…" I barked "He probably does know but no, I haven't told him." I wrapped my towel over my shoulders and started walking away, gun in one hand inhaler in the other. I could feel his eyes following me as I walked.

I stopped and turned around "Something you need Kiryu?" I snapped, he was a fellow hunter so I had respect for him but I couldn't stand people staring, it bothered me. But his gaze, it was making me insecure; I had never felt insecure before, could it be because I was away from home, away from my Father, everything that was familiar to me had just been snatched away.

"You know about the night class right?" He asked and started walking towards me.

"Well duh…" I responded and watched him slowly as he crept forward his steps almost timid.

"So do you know about Shizuka?" He asked, I had some knowledge about her, basically I knew she was a pure blood and that she was dead now.

"Pure blood and deceased." I answered "That's it." I honestly could answer anything more without sounding stupid.

"She was the one who attacked my family, killed my mother and father, and took Ichiru." He explained and without knowing it I started walking towards him. "Kuran's with Yuki, and I'm jealous." He confessed and we we're now within two meters of each other. "Oh and Shizuka bit me and I've bit Yuki." He stopped and inhaled deeply before whispering "And Ichiru is now here at the Academy too, so I'm having tons of fun!"

"So you're a vampire?" I asked suddenly, if he was bit by a pure blood…. Then shouldn't he be a vampire?

"I'm a hunter." He said boldly. So he was a vampire, but he was a hunter. He still had his humanity. That was good enough for me.

"I can see us being good friends Kiryu." I smiled and put my hand out to him.

He grasped my hand and we gently shook hands, I was shivering so I started walking away. Shouting behind me: "My Dads a doctor for the hunters. My gun has no name. I like your silver hair and I'm officially jealous of Yuki for having your attention, and I plan on killing every vampire that I can. Cause they killed my mother and sister." I heard him laugh in a happy yet unsatisfied way and I went to get changed. I didn't see Zero again until my first lesson on Monday.

* * *

~3~

* * *

Joining halfway through the year was annoying and I didn't have anywhere to sit, I walked in and talked to some girls I hadn't met before and then looked for Zero, he was up in the top corner sitting by himself. Actually there was no one near him like that corner of the class was taken up by Zero's presence alone.

"Zero doesn't like anyone, he kinda gets along with Yuki but that's about it, don't waste your time." A random girl I had never seen before whispered to me before taking her seat, she had blonde hair and green eyes, she seemed slightly evil.

I smiled at her and started to make my way to Zero, when I sat down beside him every conversation stopped and all eyes were on us.

"I hate it when people stare." He whispered to me, he was looking at me with his violet eyes.

"You're not the only one." I replied and pulled out my textbook and a pen and pencil.

"You have really big green eyes." I looked up at him, my eyebrows were raised I was in a little bit of shock. He smirked only for a second, but it was enough for everyone in the room to gasp. "Your eyes are pretty." After that he became silent the teacher walked in, everyone rushed to their seats and got all their stuff out, every now and then there was an old glance at me and Zero who were actually conversing on the topic in history, I noticed the teacher looking at us in amazement when he wasn't shouting at Yuki to wake up.

* * *

~3~

* * *

"Thanks for the help today, starting half way through a topic is going to be annoying." I laughed as we walked down the stairs. He was staring at me and I knew he was wondering where my gun was.

I stared back at him and we stopped in the corridor, he was quite a bit taller than me and so looking up at him was annoying. "You do carry_ it_ on you right?" He asked and gently rested his hand on the area where he kept his gun secure under his blazer.

"Of course, it's attached to a strap under my skirt, normally I'm in jeans and I'm at the association so it's normally on my belt." I replied and we dropped eye contact and started walking to maths, I hated numbers.

"Sit beside me in maths okay?" I looked up at him as we walked, he was glaring like he normally was but by the look on everyone's face he was speaking more to me than he had for the entire time he was here.

"Why are you persistent to have me next you in maths?" I asked still looking at him as we walked, he had asked me several times in history to sit beside him as well. He raised his hand to behind my head I was unsure what he was doing and then I felt his hands on my hair bobble.

"Whaa…" I stuttered as my hair fell around my face, I never had my hair down, it slung over my shoulders and was straight and black, I almost felt embarrassed my hair was the one thing I truly inherited from my mother. I hated the reminder.

"I like your hair down." He replied again although this time he smiled and opened the door for me slipping my bobble into my pocket as I walked past him through the door. Everyone was seated but the teacher hadn't arrived yet and I saw Yuki was already asleep again, and Ichiru at one of the window seats, I think he noticed me and Zero enter, he smiled only for a second, he was Zero's identical twin no doubt.

"Does she do this often, sleep during class?" I asked as we climbed the stairs to our seats. I was trying not to look at Ichiru this was the first time I had seen the two of them in the same place. Zero nodded and slid in behind Yuki and Sayori (I think that's her name, I hadn't been introduced to her yet.) Zero reached his hand out to me and motioned to where I was to sit.

I kept on flicking my hair to behind me but he flicked it forward. "You're really annoying!" I hissed just as the teacher walked in. He did the register and then called out my name.

"Ahhh, Christina Way… where are you…?" He asked and I raised my hand, he about fainted seeing me next to Zero, come to think of it everyone did.

I leaned over to Zero as the lesson started and whispered "Why is everyone staring at you? I take it your _very anti-social_?" I whispered to him and he glared at me, "Okay so your anti-social, why am I suddenly an exception?"

"Because A, You're a Vampire Hunter. B, you want to rid the world of the Vampires. And C, You're interesting unlike every other night class obsessed person in this place." I let out a small laugh in the silent room and everyone including the teacher turned to look at me and Zero rolling our eyes and then carrying on writing down the equations.

* * *

~3~

* * *

We left the final class of the day, throughout the day I had learned a lot about Zero, and I had got him to start calling me Chris, instead of Christina. He had disciplinary committee and so he said goodbye and I'd see him tomorrow. I was on my way back to the dorms when the same girl who had told me that Zero was a waste of time said, "Aren't you on your way to see the night class?" She almost squealed now she looked more like an obsessed fan girl.

"I have no interest in seeing the self-obsessed night class." I spat out and carried on walking.

"Have you even seen them? Their sooooo hot!" I wanted to slap this girl, a vampire would only kill her if it got the chance, she was such an idiot. I turned away and then she shouted to me, "Kiryu's going to be there!" I stopped in my tracks, "I noticed you two got close really quickly I thought maybe seeing you might make him smile." I nodded my head,

"I would like to see how long Zero can keep his cool around the Night class, show the way." I still didn't know this girls name and she had been in all my classes today. I followed her and some of her friends and saw all the day class female students huddling around the entrance to the Night class dorm. Yuki was at the door shouting for them all to get away and back to the dorm rooms and Zero was hovering. I stayed as far back as I could and watched them all scream, one was screaming for Aidou, one for Kaname, and there was even the class president shouting for Ruka, all of them Vampires no doubt.

Soon enough the gates opened and all the girls lined up as if this was now the read carpet. I didn't stand in line and I started walking away, I couldn't be bothered being here anymore, I walked slowly hoping that Zero would notice me.

I turned around when I felt someone catching up to me when I saw a vampire, tall and blonde, a bunch of day class girls where running after him shouting 'Aidou'. "You must be new; it's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled he obviously like playing with the day class girls or maybe just loved the attention.

"Hmph." I grunted and carried on walking, everyone gasped and I suddenly felt another hand on my shoulder,

"That's very rude you know." This time I smacked the hand of my shoulder I could tell by the voice and presence in the atmosphere that this was the Kuran Pure blood.

"Hands off her Kuran!" I recognised that voice as Zero, who wrapped his arms around me and then pushed me to the side of him as if to get me away from them.

"I can handle myself Zero!" I snapped but Zero didn't drop the pure bloods gaze. Eventually Yuki came over and 'broke' it up but the tension between the two was unbelievable.

Zero eventually turned to me and I sighed, "I would have been fine." I poked him in the chest. "I ain't a damsel." I poked him again.

"I hate him." Zero muttered and I laughed.

"No kidding."

Zero laughed and poked me on the forehead. "What was that for?" I pouted jokingly resting my hands on my hips and leaning forward.

"Why did you poke me?" He asked in returned and I smiled.

"I'm a girl; most guys think it's cute when we poke them in the chest." I laughed "What's your excuse?" I was smiling at him; he was a nice change from it just being me and my dad and all of his friends sons who loved science.

Zero was like me in so many ways, yet so different and curious to me. He face was like a stone wall and I just wanted to tear it down to see what was underneath his exterior. I wanted to meet the real Zero; I wanted to be his friend, someone for him to lean on.

"Do you think you could do me a favour?" He asked me and reached for my hand, my heart made a loud thud in my chest and I missed a breath, I'd been here three days and yet a boy had my heart racing.

"Tell me what it is first?" I asked and looked at our hands, mine resting in his softly. How had he done that? Manage to grasp my hand so gently and why hadn't my instincts pulled my hand away?

"Help me make Yuki, jealous."

"Okay" I whispered without thinking and it was weird as I felt one of his arms wrap around my waist and his free hand brush across my cheek.

My body and mouth was agreeing to everything he was saying and doing yet my mind was screaming stop.

"Chrissie." He whispered and rested his forehead on mine.

"What...? Its Chris and what are you doing….?" I asked as he tightened his grip on me. His face was to close, it was making me warm and dizzy, my heart was beating abnormally. Maybe I was coming down with fever…?

"There is day class students watching us, and Yuki will come and shoo them away and then she'll notice us and soon the entire school will now that the unsociable Zero Kiryu has a girlfriend." It was all a plan to get Yuki away from Kuran, I didn't like being used but whether I like it or not I had just agreed without thinking, and now people had seen us. I couldn't back out know I was his friend; I wanted to show him that I really was his friend.

"Chrissie-" He started

"Chris." I interrupted.

"Chrissie's more of a name for a girlfriend" He replied and I just merely nodded. Why was I agreeing to this, I hated Chrissie! I was Chris! Ugh….. But I had to play along and so I rested my hands on his shoulders, he leaned me back a little and brought his face closer. "Chrissie, I'm going to kiss you now." He whispered his breath was hot on my face, as he leaned in I decided to stop breathing and close my eyes.

His lips pressed softly against my own and my heart started racing so fast that I was sure it was just going to explode, this wasn't my first kiss, but this felt wrong on so many levels but right on so many levels to. His nose brushed softly against mine and he pulled away allowing me to breathe again.

"Sorry…" He apologised to me and leaned up. I was staring at him totally dazed grabbing onto his shoulders trying to get some balance, my knees where wobbling.

"Zero!" I heard Yuki's voice and he turned allowing Yuki to see me, her face was shocked at first and then it became sweet again. "I didn't realise you were going out with her Zero, isn't this the kind of thing you tell me about." She smiled and I thought Zero was going to scream at her or something but he just sighed.

"Am I not allowed a private life?" he snapped and pulled me properly to his side, I was just doing as I was told, where was the hunter in me?

"Anyway I'm going back to my room; I'm shattered; I'll see you later Zero." I gave a bit of an awkward smile and a bit of wave before trying to get away fast enough but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him, his lips colliding with mine '_WHY!?'_ a Little voice in my head was screaming.

I wanted to pull away, I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this at all but instead I whimpered okay to his request and now I was kissing him back which obviously caught him off guard a bit, heck it caught me off guard!

Although it seemed to encourage him more after he realised and he squeezed me closer to him, I wasn't sure if this was just an act or if Zero was actually enjoying kissing me but he did push closer to me, he was so forceful that I stumbled and had to grip on to his blazer.

He let me go (when I realised I couldn't breathe and pushed against him) and we fell apart, we were staring at each other as if we should be denying that it ever happened but to the whole of the school we were dating now? It was natural for us to kiss each other right? But that was a bit intense I wobbled trying to get my head screwed back on straight.

"Sleep well Chrissie." He gently smiled and I nodded my head in his direction and then in Yuki's direction and her jaw was dropped.

"Goodnight Zero, Yuki…" I then ran as fast I could, I couldn't let myself fall for Kiryu, he was just using me to make Yuki jealous, he doesn't have feelings for me. As I ran I felt tears well up in my eyes how could he kiss me like that, how could I let him, he was using me for his own reasons. I stopped by a tree and pressed my fingers to my lips, I couldn't believe I had just been kissed like that, his first kiss had been so soft and tender and then suddenly it was as if he craved me with all his might, It was probably because Yuki was there.

He didn't want me, he wanted Yuki. I was just his friend, helping him in a crisis. Just his friend.

I had to remember that,

I was just Zero's friend,

I'm just helping him,

I can't fall for him.

* * *

**A/N **

**So chapter 1 I hope you enjoyed it! I hope to see you in ch2**

**title is Hey Jealousy by the Gin Blossoms (Not that it has any relevance to the chapter!) **

**Rain!**


	2. Chalk Outline

Vampire Hunter Girl

* * *

…Chalk Outline…

* * *

_"Christina!_

_Already! At least it was Kiryu and not one of the vampires. Maybe's it's best if you tell the headmaster; I should never have allowed you to take that gun._

_Anyway have you been keeping up with the swimming? It's been two weeks, please tell me you have? If you don't you're going to become a weakling (only joking sweetheart!) And make sure your inhaler doesn't go out of date, or get used up!_

_I must sound like a worrying father to you mustn't I? It's just so weird, I go down to the morgue to talk to the examiner every time we lose another hunter. I just fear one day I'll be going down and it's you._

_But enough about my worry spree how are your classes? And when you said you were 'sorta' dating that Kiryu boy what did you mean. I didn't give the OK. HE'S A TEENAGE BOY! BE CAREFUL THEY CAN BE WORSE THAN LEVEL E'S!_

_I said I wasn't going to carry on with my worry spree didn't I. Well If I wasn't like this you wouldn't love me. So eh… … Is it bad that I can't think of anything to say apart from all the things I'm worried about?_

_You start a conversation Sweetheart and distract me from my worrying._

_You're to do list please._

_One, Break up with the Kiryu boy!_

_Two, just in case you decided not to read one No Kiryu Boy!_

_Three, Tell the headmaster who you are, I was told they might be sending you a list._

_Four, just to reinforce it, break up with Kiryu!_

_Five, reply to your dear old father ASAP he misses you!_

_From Daddy xxx_

_Signed_

_Dr. Eduardo Way Head of Medical Staff"_

* * *

I laughed after reading my father's message, he was such a worrier. But it was true I loved him for it. My father's signature was at the bottom of the email meaning he had sent it from his work computer, I wonder if he's hiding out their instead of going home to our large empty house.

I clicked on reply and started to write.

_"Daddy!_

_It was by accident, I sensed a vampire's presence and defended myself, you should be proud! But yea I'll tell the headmaster as soon as I send this message to you. My gun is what protects me from the blood suckers Daddy if I didn't have it how would I stop myself being manipulated by the night class?_

_Yes daddy, I can't swim during the week days because of the curfews but I do six hours at the weekends, three on Saturday and three on Sunday, Zero comes with me and times me, he's doing your job Daddy, you must hate him more now right?_

_If you find me on that morgue one day Daddy, which I hope you never will, it will because I went down taking out tons of the blood suckers._

_It's as a favour Daddy, I'm not actually dating him! It's to make a girl jealous, and we're just friends, so you don't have to worry about a teenage boy creeping up on me like you normally do! I highly doubt teenage boys are worse than Level E's Daddy!"_

Half way through writing my reply there was a soft knock on my door. I looked at the clock at the side of me and realised that I was supposed to meet Zero at the pool twenty minutes ago.

"Chrissie, you in there?" I heard him shout through and ran into the door and opened it up to him. He looked down at me, his lips curved ever so slightly and I ran my hand through my hair. I was late and hadn't even got changed yet.

"I am so sorry; I was emailing my father and forgot what time it was!" I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the room. I closed the door quickly as I remember that boys weren't supposed to be in the girl's dorms, and vice versa.

He sat down at my desk where I had been writing my email to my father and I heard him laugh, "What are you laughing at!" I snapped as I rushed into the bathroom with my swimsuit,

"Just finding it ironic that your father thinks I'm worse than a Level E." I could hear him chuckling to himself as he played around on my laptop, as I was in the bathroom I couldn't see what he was doing.

"You better not be looking through my email's Zero! Log off and shut down my computer!" I snapped at him and pulled on a set of shorts and slid a vest top on to. I opened the door and Zero was standing looking at a photo collection I had pinned to my wall. There was a section of my family, Me and My dad mainly, there was a lot of my mum sister and me to, even some of my gran who lived in London, I hadn't seen her since my mother and sisters funeral.

"Nice family." He whispered as he touched a photo of my mother and father when they were younger. "My mum and dad had a photo like this." He sighed and then turned to look at me; I was standing there smiling at him. I knew he didn't like talking about his family so I grabbed my bag with my towels in it and grabbed his hand, once we stepped out of this room we were back to being a couple instead of friends.

* * *

~3~

* * *

"I'll wait here while you take off the vest top." He smiled and then walked over to the side of the pool where a clipboard was kept, I took of the shorts and vest top and jumped in while he wasn't looking splashing him with a lot of water.

"Hey!" He shouted and turned to me, His t-shirt was soaking and clinging to his body and I couldn't help but laugh. He scowled at me like it wasn't funny but it really was. He shook his head and I dived under the water. Looking up from underneath I could see his outline and then I rose to the surface for some more air.

I shook my head like I was a wet dog and as I opened my eyes a large of wave of water splashed over me, in the moment of fear I had I squealed a little and dived under, once under I saw a set of legs, realising I wasn't alone in the pool I swam to the surface seeing Zero there smiling like he had just won some massive war between us.

"Nice," I laughed and walked through the water to get closer to him, flicking little bits of water at him as I went. "But you do realise that you're also soaking, right?" I glanced at his topless body as I walked, he was quite muscular and when I realised I was staring I gasped and raised my head quickly trying to act normal.

"Uh-huh" He nodded and then divide under quicker than I had expected, suddenly my feet were pulled from beneath me and I went under. For a moment I kept my eyes closed and held my breath but once I realised that Zero had pulled me under I opened my eye's seeing him just in front of me. I lunged forward and he grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me up with him to the surface.

We both gasped a little and then I started to laugh. "So much for me doing three hours of practise, maybe my father's right, teenage boys are just as dangerous as Level E's. I laughed and he opened his arms, a few nights after I agreed to pretend to be his girlfriend we came up with signals, if one of us opened our arms it meant that we were to hug each other, if it was a wink, one of us had to leave, a cough, a kiss on the cheek, although we agreed that there would be no signal if we were to properly kiss each other that was supposed to be spur of the moment, to make it look like real passion.

Realising that someone was probably watching us I walked forward and rested my hands on his shoulders and looked up at him adorningly, it wasn't hard to act like this, after the first few days, I could see Yuki getting more and more annoyed whenever she saw him smiling at me but she still stuck with the Pureblood.

Ichiru was our biggest problem, he suspected me as a hunter because of the special treatment Zero gave me, he had caught me alone a few times and asked if I was playing his brother to convince him to let the association take him, I played innocent and asked what the association was. Ichiru never was convinced though.

Zero rested his head on top of mine and wrapped his arms around me, I couldn't tell who was here so I just nestled into him, the silence filling the area made me think that my beating heart would soon be heard echoing.

Quickly a door opened and Zero tilted my head back and leaned into kiss me, my eyes fluttered open and a grabbed onto his bare shoulders to steady myself. This time Zero didn't kiss me just placed his face close to mine as he move his hands one to my shoulder playing with the shoulder strap and the other hand rested on my butt, I jumped back at this, that was unexpected and my face blushed bright red, "Was I interrupting?" A voice I recognised quickly spoke up and I turned around almost instantaneously to see Ichiru and Yuki standing there the pureblood standing by the door.

"Eh… No!" I blurted out as I looked back at Zero who was climbing out the pool. I quickly followed behind and feeling more than a little exposed after Zero's act, Yuki hadn't said anything either but her face was just as red as mine probably was.

"Well then the headmaster is waiting for us all at dinner." The pureblood spoke up. Me and Zero both turned to look at him.

"Why am I needed?" I snapped and grabbed my clothes, I couldn't grab my towel as it was hiding my gun and if I picked it up they would see.

"I said you would be there." Zero whispered quietly to me, I snapped my head in his direction; I must have fire glowing in my eyes as Zero even took a step back from me, as did the others.

"And when did you plan on telling me?" I replied quickly and leaned in closer to him "Hmm…. An answer please!"

"As we walked in…" He admitted and gave a small cough. Even though I was still furious right now I had to pretend that I could get over it, I changed my glare into a smile and the leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before I pulled away I whispered to him, '_I am going to murder you!_'

I pulled away and started walking away hoping no one would notice that I had left my towel sitting at the side of the pool. "Let us dry off, we'll be there as quickly as possible." I smiled and scurried towards the changing rooms.

"Christina-San you forgot your towel!" I heard Yuki shout as she bent down to get it. I turned around quickly if the picked it up she'd see my gun.

"It's okay! I'll get it once I'm changed!" I laughed and turned away hoping she would forget all about it.

"No here!" She was smiling and I turned around as I heard a thud, _oh please not let that be my gun!_

I sighed and saw that Zero had accidently knocked it into the pool. While my towel floated my gun sunk to the bottom. "Sorry Chrissie, I'll get it for you." I smiled kindly at him and then looked at the others,

"We'll be there soon!" I smiled at them and they decided to leave as I reached down to Zero to help him up out of the pool.

As he clambered out of the pool he handed me my gun and placed it in my hand, "We need to be more careful." He whispered and wrung out the towel and poured water all over our feet.

"Yea, thank you so much! I though Yuki was going to see it." I sighed and hugged him instinctively. He seemed a bit shocked by this and then I remembered that no one was around and that we were not acting.

"Right lets hurry and get ready," He added quickly as I pulled away forcefully and then I walked as fast as I could to the changing rooms to get changed into the clothes I had packed.

* * *

~3~

* * *

We left the pool as soon as we were changed and we were discussing what this dinner was about, Zero was dressed casually, a soft green jumper with combats on and a set of scruffy trainers. My casual was much more different than Zero's. I had black skinny jeans on with knee high trainers on, I had chain braced hanging from the skull belt I was wearing, which also had my gun holster attached to it, My gun was in the holster but I had a large black cardigan on which covered it from view, purposely why I had decided to wear this cardigan.

"So why am I at this dinner?" I asked, I looked up at Zero, he looked down at me and I found myself getting lost in the deepness of his hard violet eyes. When we walked through the grounds we held hands and swung them back and forth.

"Headmasters idea, you see normally it would be just Him, me and Yuki, but now Yuki's got the Pureblood and I've got you, he wants us all to eat together, forgetting that I hate Kaname he still thinks this will go great, and then to put the cherry to this masterpiece he's decided my twin is to be here to make it a true family dinner." He sighed and squeezed my hand as if just having me here will be a calming effect.

"Sounds like this could be lots of fun!" I laughed sarcastically and squeezed his hand back.

"I was kind of hoping that you'd tell the headmaster you're a hunter two, because then we can get our lists from the association and do our job." He added and I nodded my head.

"My Dad said that they were trying to send me a list and that he wanted me to tell the headmaster." I replied and smiled at him, "Guess it wouldn't be a tragedy if Yuki found out." I sighed "It may even make her more jealous that your dating someone who's like you, agrees with your viewpoints, understands you point of view." I laughed and squeezed his hand again as a bunch of day class girls walked past.

He looked down at me his eyes were closed, he wasn't smiling, I think he was tired. His hair was still dripping water onto his face as was mine and so it ran down our faces as if we were crying.

"Well we're here," Zero dropped my hand to open the door to let me into building where the headmaster was having dinner with us. I nodded my head and smiled at him and he closed the door once we had both entered the hallway. I looked around, I felt a bit lost but Zero walked in front of me and led the way, he didn't grasp my hand so I just walked faster to make it look like I was at his side.

We heard a bit of awkward small talk coming from a room to our right and I realised that they were all waiting for us, the Headmaster, who wants equality, The Pureblood who me and Zero hated and then the girl and the twin who were the two vampire lovers, they were sitting waiting for the hunters, kind of poetic if you think about it too much. Zero casually walked in and I was just a foot step behind him. They all stopped talking to look at us and we saw the two seats that were waiting for us, I was beside Zero and Ichiru, Zero beside myself and the headmaster, then Yuki and then Kaname, we made a perfect circle.

No food had been laid out yet just some glasses of water and the glass in front of Kaname was red, he was on a blood tablet. Yuki sat smiling at everyone, while the rest of us either sulked, myself and Ichiru, glared, Zero and Kaname, or was wide eyed waiting, the headmaster. "I'll go get dinner." The headmaster spoke up in the silence.

"Oh, I'll help." Yuki offered and stood up.

"I will to!" I smiled and pushed out my chair and followed them tapping Zero on the shoulder as I walked past him. Me and Yuki left the room and it was still as silent as when I walked in.

"Christina can you carry through the twins dinner, I'll take yours and my own and Yuki could you take yours and Kaname's please." I noticed Kaname's plate had next to nothing on it Zero's also had very little on it to but more than Kaname's.

We started walking through Yuki was in front of me and she was walking as if she was carrying the royal jewels or something. The headmaster behind us was humming and I just walked in silence looking at the food I was carrying.

I smiled as I placed Ichiru's food down in front of him and gave a soft cough, almost as if I was clearing my throat as I placed Zero's food in front of him, as I took my seat next to him he leaned in to place a kiss on my cheek and I smiled back at him as the headmaster placed my food in front of me.

After the headmaster sat down everyone was silent again and we all started eating quietly, barely a word was spoken throughout the course of the meal and it was an awkward silence at that. After everyone had finished I noticed Zero's glass of water had turned red like Kaname's and realised he had taken the opportunity while I was out of the room to get a blood tablet.

After we had all eaten the headmaster stood up with a large smile on his face, he looked slightly scary. "A photo to remember this delicious dinner!" We all raised our heads in shock, all of us scowling in our own little way, He must have took seven trying to get us to smile, Yuki smiled a few times and Kaname did a sort of smile but it just looked creepy. Ichiru smiled with his eyes and that made it look like he was smiling, my face remained confused as a man I barely knew was taking a photo of me and Zero just refused to even acknowledge the photos.

"Couples!" The headmaster was far too happy about this, "I wanna record my children's first loves!" I was a bit taken back by this, I felt bad as I wasn't Zero's first love, his first love was Yuki. Yuki leaned against Kaname and he rested his head on hers and gave an actual smile, they looked like they belonged together, it was sweet. Yuki was clearly happy; it seemed trying to make her jealous was going to be harder than it looked.

After the photo had been taken he turned to me and Zero getting the camera ready I started to blush a bright red, I smiled the best I could, just as the photo was being taken Zero turned my head and pressed his lips to mine, at first the initial shock had me leaving my eyes wide open and Kaname, Ichiru and the headmaster all laughed but as I realised Zero wasn't pulling away anytime soon I closed my eyes and leaned into him a little. When he stopped kissing me we just opened our eyes and stared at each other I smiled a little to brightly but if Zero was anything, he was a great kisser.

"These are just so adorable!" the headmaster shouted as he clasped his hands together "I just want one more, of the twins!" He smiled brightly and Ichiru and Zero snapped their heads in his direction, I nodded and climbed out of my chair and swapped with Zero, he looked reluctantly at his brother, it was a bit of a shock to see two siblings like this, me and my sister where the focus of every photo that we were in.

After all the photo's had been taken the headmaster showed them to us, they were all pretty good. "Don't we all look so cheerful in this one?" Ichiru pointed out in the first picture of us all where we all looked, well glared really, at the camera.

Yuki was holding a photo up in front of her, it was the one of me and Zero, "The look in your eye's as Zero kissed you is really sweet, it's like pleasure then shock!" Yuki giggled as she handed me he photo, Zero was ignoring all the talk about the photos, I gathered all the photos of me and Zero and looked at them, the headmaster had taken four, I lined them up in order, the first was Zero grabbing my chin, the second was when he kissed me and my eyes where open, the third was when I had my eyes closed and the fourth was of us staring at each other like we were so in love; when we really weren't. I picked up the third photo in my arrangement and looked up at the head master, "Would you mind if I kept this one Headmaster?" I asked and he smiled.

"Of course you can keep it you can show it to your children in the future and say: 'this was me and your father when we were young!' Wouldn't that be great!?" He exclaimed and I looked back at him in shock when Zero muttered.

"Aren't you thinking a little bit too far ahead?"

"Well I suppose but it would be great!" He laughed and gathered up the photos I saw Zero shoving a photo in his pocket but I didn't mention anything as we all sat down and me and Yuki started talking.

"So how do you like it here, Christina-San?" She asked and I smiled back at her.

"I really love it. I have Zero and yourself, I feel right at home, especially since I'm the only one who uses the pool I can keep up with my training." I smiled and reached forward for my water when I remembered that I was now sitting in Zero's seat and I had picked up his drink with the blood tablet. Zero stopped me quickly before I placed it to my lips. I smiled at him and placed his glass down in front of him and accepted mine from his hand.

"You wouldn't have wanted to drink that." I heard Kaname pipe up. He was looking at me as was Ichiru, "Do you know what your boyfriends drinking, Way-San?" Kaname asked me and I swallowed.

"I think she does," Ichiru added and then glared at me. I swallowed again and felt my heartbeat faster. "Do you know what your boyfriend is?" He asked and I looked at Zero who was leaning forward.

"Leave her alone Ichiru." Zero snapped and glared at his brother. Kaname was still staring at me and Yuki was looking at the headmaster with confusion.

"Now, now, no need for fighting." The headmaster piped up, "How about you let Christina speak for herself."

I had lost my voice and couldn't think of what to say, I tried to open my mouth but nothing came out. I then decided to stand up, I turned to leave and just as I exited I heard Yuki shout, "Look what you did! She's new here, the least you could have done was welcome her instead of frighten her, we could have said Zero's blood tablet was wine!"

I sighed Yuki had no idea I was a hunter, and Ichiru started laughing, if I didn't say who I was then they would just torment her. I grabbed my gun from its holster and walked back in "Shut up!" I shouted, I hadn't realised it but I was crying and I pointed the gun at the window. "I am from the association. I'm daughter of Aikimi Way, and younger sister to Tina Way." I sighed. I looked at them all and handed my gun to Zero. "That gun was my mothers and then my sisters before they were killed." I leaned down and pulled a small knife from the top of my knee high trainers. I walked over to the table and placed it down. "So yea, I'm a vampire hunter, I know Kaname's a pureblood and a whole bunch of other stuff, I know Zero was bitten by Shizuka but he's still a hunter by heart, still has his humanity unlike the other Vampires." I hissed and sat back down. Zero then handed me my gun and I put it back in the holster.

There was an eerie silence for a few minutes and then the soft voice of Yuki Cross spoke up. "We're still friends right?" I looked up at her and smiled.

"You still wanna be my friend even after I just emitted to wanting to kill your boyfriend?" I laughed this girl was adorable, she was so young and naïve, she just didn't understand the world at all.

"Yep! I'm friends with Zero and he wants to kill Kaname to!" She giggled looking directly at me. "Come on we'll have sleepover in my room with Yori!" She smiled giddily at me and then climbed out of her seat.

"You want….? Eh…." I had no words I had never had a sleepover before, when I was younger I was so concentrated on becoming a doctor I followed my dad around not making any friends, and then after my mother and sister died, I was so concentrated on killing vampires I barely left the association building.

She was standing looking at me. He head resting to one side as she stretched her hand out to me. I looked at Zero and he grabbed hold of my hand, "It'll be fun, trust me." He smiled and I nodded my head, he was smiling at me and I got out of my chair and looked back at the headmaster,

"Thank you for dinner." I smiled at him and then bowed slightly to Kaname and Ichiru. I looked at Zero, who stood up and kissed my cheek,

"I'll escort the two of you back to the dorms," He grabbed my free hand and Ichiru stood up as well.

"As will I, thank you for the meal." He bowed and exited with us, I heard quietly as we left from Kaname, '_So she's the daughter of Aikimi, Interesting.'_ The headmaster replied with, _'Just as beautiful as her mother to, it's no surprise Zero fell for her.'_ I just heard Kaname reply with '_He's using her, not falling for her.' _As we exited the building.

I sighed to myself realising it was true and Zero squeezed my hand, if I had heard it, surely Zero had to, Ichiru to maybe, but I just let Yuki pull me to her side and start talking to me about all the fun we're going to have tonight.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi, hope your enjoying this and thanks for reading on! please let me know what you think. **

**Rain!**


	3. Misery Business

Vampire Hunter Girl

* * *

….Misery Business….

* * *

Yuki had me by the sleeve as she opened the door and pushed me into the room; her roommate was sitting there with a bizarre look on her face as Yuki closed the door behind us and pushed me towards her bed forcing me to sit. I was taller, slender and had a gun yet I let Yuki order me around, probably because Zero had told me to.

As we had left the headmasters dining area Zero whispered in my ear, "Yuki's eccentric, I want you to make me out as some American teen heart throb, you know the ones from those crappy teen dramas? Can you do that?" He asked his voice had slight desperation to it and I nodded with a smile. Zero was the first friend I had made in my stay here and I had promised to make Yuki jealous although I can't say I wasn't enjoying this fake relationship, Zero's a really great guy and really cute! Also this means Zero will be in my debt once he gets Yuki so he'll owe me a massive favour!

Just as Zero and Ichiru were about to leave he grabbed me and he gave me another surprise kiss, his arms where suddenly locked around my waist and his hands worming their way into the pockets at the back of my trousers, as soon as I registered what was happening I was pushing against him my hands on his shoulder pulling him close to me. I heard Ichiru mock gag as he started walking away, Yuki had obviously walked away to as I heard the signature opening creek of the door to the girl's dormitory.

Personally I think Zero enjoys kissing he's always so enthusiastic and has a thing for running his hands all over my body, he's either trying to make Yuki get on her hands and knees and beg for him or now that he's started kissing he's finding it hard to stop. He's not that bad a kisser and even though he's using me I hope it's the latter option.

Sitting in Yuki's room though was awkward, especially when she tried to explain to Yori why I was here. I overheard a few things and the main thing was 'She's dating Zero so we get all the girly gossip!' I tried not to sigh so I ended up making an odd snorting noise and looking like even more of an idiot than I felt. Yuki walked up to the cupboard that was built into the wall and pulled out some pillows and a duvet, she then pulled out a ground sheet and apologised for making me sleep on the floor.

* * *

~3~

* * *

After I had returned to my room to change into my PJ's Yuki and Yori had laid out my bed and both had colourful notebooks in their hands with sparkly pens, I had never pegged Yuki as the type to use the 'Sparkly Markers' from the convenient store in town. I crawled onto my bed which had been laid out perfectly right between their beds and started mentally preparing myself for the questions that would be invasive to my private life, but I did have Zero's permission to lie and go over the top. "Right…." I started and raised my head to look at the two of them "You guys have obviously writing questions while I was away." I rested my hands behind me to keep myself propped up saw Yuki open her mouth to shout a question at me.

"How did Zero ask you out?" they had both still got their pens at the ready imply that not only where they writing questions they were writing my answers down to. I had to make Zero look like some heart throb from one of those silly American teen dramas. I never watched them so I had no idea what to say. As I thought about what to say I could see them growing impatient and I knew I would have to say anything that came to mind. "Well it was before that incident between Me, Kaname and Aidou." I started and saw Yuki trying to calculate when it had happened. Yori hadn't started writing yet I knew that she knew I had more to tell. "I go swimming for six hours every weekend three on Saturday and three on Sunday, because I arrived on the Saturday I had to make up for it on the Sunday. Zero came in thinking that he saw something suspicious. "Apparently I'm the only one who ever uses the pool." I beamed and said in a jokey voice Yuki and Yori smiled and glanced at each other quickly before turning back to me. "we talked for a little while and then he helped me with my training, basically for the two hours that he was there we talked and talked and by the end of it well we had agreed part of dating was getting to know each other and poof a new relationship was formed." I smiled hoping that this would pass as a good answer and they both seemed satisfied as they scribbled down my answer.

I gulped; Yuki didn't seem jealous if anything she seemed happy, for me and Zero maybe? Yori was finished first and asked the next question she looked particularly eager to ask this one and I really hoped it wasn't about kissing him.

"Zero talks to you like all the time! Why?" She asked and I raised an eyebrow wasn't this one kind of simple.

"I'm his girlfriend?" I said slightly unsure of my answer and then Yuki butted in.

"Yea I'm was raised with him and he didn't even tell me you were going out!" She replied in her bubbly voice I kind of thought she was maybe a bit of a ditz.

"I grew up with my sister but I didn't tell her when I got my first boyfriend." I replied looking at her as if a brotherly sisterly relationship doesn't involve talking about every little part of your life.

"Yea but we were more along the lines of best friends growing up." Yuki added she had a bit of a sterner tone now, like she was willing to debate this, if I was thinking right now would be the perfect time to start making her jealous.

"Have you ever thought that Zero had a crush on you growing up and now after you starting to date Kaname he's given up on you? You saw how he treated Kaname at dinner, it was with pure hatred." I stated and Yuki paused you could see in her mind that she was calculating what I had just said in her head,

"But if that's what you think then Zero must just be using you to either make Yuki jealous or as someone to pick him up." Yori spoke up expectantly and Yuki and I both looked at her.

"I've thought about that as well but love happens at strange times and places, maybe Zero using me he'll learn to love me…?" I smiled softly while doing so and I turned to Yuki her face dropped in sadness and I almost felt sorry for her but I didn't because I knew I was doing all of this for her and Zero.

"That's adorable!" Yori smiled as she put her note book down. Yuki had raised her head again and looked less sad now so I smiled at her and then she looked like someone had just pressed the reboot button.

She inhaled deeply and then whispered very excitedly "You have to tell us how good a kisser he is!" she then put her hands up in the air and almost shouted "I mean when he kisses _you_ it's like he's never going to let _you_ go again and tough luck _your_ glued to him." She was smiling but every time she said you or your she hissed a little bit and I knew I had achieved my part of my bargain with Zero, she was jealous she was all mine to play with now.

I flopped back into my make-do bed and put one hand on my forehead and the other on dramatically made a thump as it hit the floor. "Oh don't get me started." I sighed with a large grin on my face I was staring at the ceiling and not looking at them but I could feel Yuki shooting daggers at me.

"Please!" Yori's little voice spoke up and I bit my lips as if I was contemplating it but I already knew what I was going to say. I was going to tell her how absolutely amazing it was, that he's so passionate and sometimes his kisses are so hungry and rough.

I looked up them and knew I had a sparkle in my eye, it was encouraging them and they sat shaking, I opened my mouth and started to speak. "it's always so sudden, he just grabs me like he can't hold it in anymore, I'm always so surprised and his hands just roam where they want!" I squealed slightly and tried to act like a lovey dovey teen and from the looks on their faces it's appeared that I was pulling it off quite well.

"What's it like when you kiss him?" Yori spoke up and asked, I turned to look at her and shook my head. "Much gentler, sweeter I'm a bit shyer than he is." I scratched the back of my neck and yawned.

"Are you tired?" Yuki asked and I looked at her, she yawned to and Yori was wriggling around as well. I nodded my head and fiddled with the duvet that was on top of me. "We'll sleep then, I've got to start patrol in an hour anyway so it's probably best if I do." She sighed and snuggled down in to her bed, I did the same and then Yori switched of the lamp and curled up.

* * *

~3~

* * *

They were both asleep when I got up from my bed, I wasn't tired at all, I was wide awake and feeling really uneasy. I wanted something else to do, lying here hearing them breathe deeply was tormenting, I hadn't had many friends growing up and I had never been to a sleepover before. I slithered out of my bed and took Yuki's notebook, I wrote a quick note:

_Dear Yuki, _

_I'm really sorry I left. But I have never really had any friends before and I felt so uncomfortable once you and Yori were asleep. Thank you for inviting me of course. It meant a lot that you are trying to be my friend, let's try this again okay? I'll question you about Kaname! _

_Good Night… Well technically morning…_

_Way-San. _

After leaving the note for Yuki I scurried from the room, what I had written was true. Even though Yuki knew I was a vampire hunter and that I had some history of being lonely she still tried to make this work. I could see why Zero fancied her, she was cute and naïve, friendly and helpful and fun.

I opened the door to my room and felt a cold breeze. It was coming from the window and I pulled my knife from underneath my shorts. My room was still dark and I couldn't make out who it was that had climbed in through the window. The buzz from my laptop was loud and clear in the silent room. They were leaning over my desk and I silently crept up behind them, while they were bent over, I reached over them and placed my knife around their neck slowly forcing them to stand. "What are you doing and who are you?" I asked and put force on the knife to show I was serious. Their hands slowly rested upon my own and they had a familiar feel. "Zero?" I asked and pulled away I could see the outline now of silver hair but it was neat and tied back.

"Sorry Christina-San." I removed the knife and looked for the light switch, the person in my room was Ichiru and I was staring at him in shock. As I found the light switch I composed myself and pointed the knife directly at him.

"Ichiru? What are you doing here!?" I asked him and her turned to look at me as if it was obvious. I stood there facing him completely unsure of what was happening.

"Christina-San, I'm merely looking for evidence you're here because the association is forcing you to be here!" He explained to me and I looked at him with a confused look.

"Why would they be forcing me to go to school here when Yagari's already here!?" I asked and slid the knife back into its holder underneath my shorts. "My dad sent me here because after my mum and sister died I never made friends, skipped school and focused solely on becoming a hunter, he sent me here to get away from the life I had been living!" I shouted at him. The reason was completely true and unbeknown to me tears had started running down my face. "I'm finally making something of my life again, why do I need a motive to be with your brother!?" I asked him again wiping the tears from my face.

He looked shocked at me and stepped away from my desk unsure of what to do. He just stared at me as I turned towards the opening door. I saw clearly Zero standing there Yagari behind him. When they saw me standing crying they barged in, they couldn't see Ichiru as he looked at me, all the eyes were on me and I didn't know what to say or do. I sat down on my bed feeling unstable and suddenly Zero's face was in front of mine. "Ichiru what did you do to her!?" He demanded as he wiped away my tears searching my face for some answers.

"I apologise Christina-San." He whispered as Yagari pushed him out my room muttering about how he should know better about being in the girl's dormitory.

Zero carried on staring at me and I rested my head into the palm of his hand. The past few hours had been so weird, a family dinner with a group of people I barely knew, then my first ever failed sleepover, and now this Ichiru rummaging around my room. Zero's violets eyes were searching mine, and I wasn't sure what to say.

"What was he doing here Christina?" He asked and I looked up at him. I had gotten so used to him calling me Chrissie it felt odd hearing him say my actual name. I was almost sad at the fact to.

"He was searching through my things, trying to find evidence that I was sent here by the association to keep an eye on you." I sighed and pulled my face from his palm so I can stand up. I shrugged off my shorts leaving me in a vest top and my underwear. "I'm going to take a shower. I guess I'm lucky to have the only room with an on suite bathroom." I tried to joke as I walked towards the door.

I heard Zero stand up but I didn't turn to look at him. "I guess I should get back to patrol." And that was all he said before he left, I heard my door shut just before the shower started running and I knew I was alone. Was this what the headmaster thought two? Surely the other Vampire's knew about me now to. Yagari would know to, did they all think I was here because the association wanted me to be? I really was here to be educated but I guess no one believed me.

* * *

~3~

* * *

As I climbed out of the shower I realised I hadn't closed my window and my room was officially freezing. I closed it with a thud and dried myself off shivering after words. I put on warm jammies and crawled into bed, I still couldn't sleep. I wonder if Zero thinks I'm here because the association sent me, it would kill me if he did, he was my first true friend here at Cross academy. As I lay in bed I hear voices walking down the corridor.

'_Ichiru was in her room looking through her things?' _ The voice was soft and innocent and slightly angry and I smiled remember that Yuki was probably joining Zero on his patrol now.

'_I am so pissed at him!_' The second voice was angry and harsh, it was husky to and I knew it was Zero's. It made me smile to know he was angry that his brother had done this to me.

'_Just because she's a hunter he's going to treat her differently!'_ Yuki sounded so shocked and I smiled again hearing this.

'_She's my girlfriend, it doesn't matter what he thinks! I trust her!' _Zero snapped accidently at Yuki, _'Sorry,'_ he sighed and Yuki quickly reassured him that she didn't mind before he carried on. _'I'm not the easiest person to get along with you know yet, she's good to me. I wish people thought more highly of her.'_ Zero sighed and their voices started getting quieter.

The last thing I heard was Yuki saying:

'_I'm glad I have a friend like Way-San.'_

I cried at hearing this. I wanted to run out and thank her, I never knew arriving at Cross academy could make me feel so happy. I had friends like Zero and Yuki. I had two friends. Yori was nice to me to and she was happy enough to sleep in her room so I suppose Yori's my friend as well. I closed my eyes and smiled and then just like that managed to fall into a deep sleep.

~3~

Two weeks had passed since the incident with Ichiru and he hadn't spoken to me or Zero, there had been some drama in the Night Class and basically the headmaster had asked me to keep an eye on his children, i.e. Yuki and Zero and I was very happy to do so. Every lunch I would sit with Yuki and Zero, Yori to and we would talk about the homework we had been given and the detentions Yuki got. I finally felt like I fitted in and I knew that Mum was smiling and joking around up there with my sister. I emailed my dad often and he seemed to be getting used to life without me and he had started going home and taking days off to go mounting climbing like he had always dreamed.

I had received a letter from my grandmother, apparently she was surprised to hear from her own son, she was worried something bad had happened to us after my mum and sister died, she thought we had just disappeared and asked for me to come and visit her the next school holiday. Everything was falling into place for me. I was truly happy now.

The bell rang and Zero and I gathered up our revision stuff, we had physics next and if we were honest I was crap at it. Zero had been trying to explain things to me for ages and it just wouldn't sink in. "Sorry I'm such a terrible student Zero!" I laughed as we did the usual entrance into class, Zero opening the door for me and then he followed behind me as we took our seats, smiling the whole time.

"You're not a horrible student; you're just really bad at physics." He laughed and laid out his things on the bench we shared. As he opened his book a picture fell from his pocket, I recognised it as one of the ones the headmaster had taken I still carried mine around of the two of us, I had forgotten to ask Zero which one had had nicked.

He hadn't noticed and swiped it up and stared at it, it was one of us, the ones where my eyes where as wide as saucers because he had just started kissing me. I was in slight shock that I was this one he had stolen; I thought it was one of him and Ichiru, or maybe a group photo, but I had never expected to see this one. I gasped a little and that's when Zero noticed he'd dropped the photo. "Zero!?" I exclaimed and turned to look at him. "You carry this around?" I murmured and felt myself smiling, even though I was shocked I was happy.

He reached over and snatched it out of my hands but I kept on smiling, He looked at me with a slight glare. "Don't smile like that; it's all part of the act!" He hissed as quietly as he could, I felt my heartstrings play a hurt song but I carried on smiling.

"Shouldn't a good girlfriend be happy when she finds her boyfriend carrying around a picture of them?" I asked with my right eye brow raised, he looked down at me a slightly nodded his head, "Well then." I replied sharply and rummaged around my bag for a pencil, my cheeks where flushed and I was a little hurt, I carried around our picture because it reminded me of our friendship, I mean I know it's of us kissing but it's still a fond memory, the two of us putting together a fake relationship to fool people. But Zero only took his for the act, and that made me feel bad.

Realising I had found a pencil a few minutes ago I sat up and started scribbling in the corner of my jotter, as always our teacher was late. Some people were saying that he was ill and so it was a free period but we knew better, we would get a cover teacher, since Yagari's addition to the staff here, according to Zero and Yuki, they hadn't been given an extra free period.

"Hey, are you mad?" I turned to Zero who was looking semi-concerned. I wasn't necessarily mad, just upset maybe. I shook my head and smiled at him, he would get the wrong idea if I said I was upset he wasn't carrying around a photo of us kissing because he wanted to.

I went back to doodling little black squiggles in the corner; they were like dark spirits, all twisted and wavy, if I had to imagine a black soul that's what I would imagine them to look like. Out of the blue, Zero placed his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him and his free hand cupped the side of my face to force me to look at him. I was staring at him with my eyes wide and he stared at me, practically back to glaring. "Tell me what's wrong." He demanded and I shook my head, I was too embarrassed it sounded silly, I wasn't going to. "Come on Chrissie," He urged and squeezed me tighter, "I won't laugh." He smiled and took his hand away from my face and dropped it to his side.

"Oh yes you will! And you'll get totally the wrong Idea!" I murmured and put my hands up to my face to hide my crimson cheeks. I heard him chuckle and then felt his fingertips on my side, "No! Ahh!" I laughed and squirmed as he started tickling me. He was holding me in place and tickling my sides and behind my neck, I was powerless to fight back.

"Are you saying I'll laugh like this?" he laughed himself and I started to fall back on the bench, I was turning and twisting trying to get away, I think we both forgot there were other people in the room with us. This was something that tended to happen on the way to the pool, I would get surprised attacked and we would practically wrestle to the pool.

In the midst of the loud chatter from all the other student and mine and Zero's laughing, the door opened. The class went quiet and Zero stopped tickling me, every pupil felt the presence of the man who had just entered the room. We looked down at him and sat up straight as he stared directly at us. "Kiryu, Way, to the Headmasters office, after you change, you're going to town." Yagari shouted up to us and he walked from the room with the same presence he had entered with.

All the other pupils looked at us, we sighed and packed up our things, "What could we be wanted for?" I asked Zero and he looked at me with a straight face.

"Something to do with Vampires."

* * *

**A/N **

**Well there we go! I'm quite happy with this! I think the next chapter's going to be fun! Well I'm a way to go make myself a coffee, see you next time **

**RainXD**


	4. Get Out Alive

Vampire Hunter Girl

* * *

Get out Alive

* * *

We decided to hurry and change and we would meet outside the girl's dormitory as it was closer to the headmaster's office, I was wondering what possibly could have happened and I sat waiting on the stairs for Zero, It was a nice day. Not spectacular but nice enough for jeans and a tank top. As Zero explained we had probably been called for something to do with the society I had my gun in a holster that was wrapped around my calf and covered by my kick-flare jeans, and three blades strapped to my other calf.

A soft breeze swept past me as I saw Zero walking towards me, I stood up and fell into step beside him, we didn't really greet each other just nodded our heads. Zero was sorting his gun, it was in the holster that was resting on his hip, his shirt just managing to cover it. As we neared the office we saw Yuki standing about and I waved with a large smile on my face. "Yuki!" I shouted to her and she waved back and started running towards us, she too wasn't in school uniform, she had small boots on and a short skirt, I could tell she had artemis under her skirt to and I suspected we were all being sent out for the same thing. As Yuki ran she carried on waving the sleeve of her shirt flapping back and forth. Before I could run ahead to greet her Zero grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. Forced into his side he whispered into my ear. "You're mine! Not hers!" I giggled at the harshness in his voice and rested my hand on his shoulder.

"Jealous Zero?" I teased and coughed quietly when Yuki neared and as she caught up with us Zero leaned down and placed his lips on my cheek softly kissing me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I giggled, it was all part of the act but I always felt closer to him after we interacted sweetly like this.

"Are you on your way to see the headmaster to?" Yuki asked as we separated and joined hands. I nodded my head and we started walking towards the double door which would take us into the building where the headmaster's office was. Zero opened the door and motioned for me and Yuki to enter before him, walking in I kept a large smile on my face and clung to Zero's arm. It felt so nice to be beside him, I guess it all came down to aura he emitted. When he was around someone he didn't like I felt stronger because he was standing up for himself or what he believed in. When he was in class I felt smarter because I knew I could rely on him if I was stuck, when we were with friends I felt happy because everyone was happy. If it hadn't been for Zero I wouldn't feel anything like this. I would be the lost cynical child I was before.

Zero and Yuki where talking as we climbed up the stairs to the headmaster's office and I was slowing down, neither seemed to notice and I slipped my arm from Zero's. At first he was oblivious to it and carried on walking but when I dropped from view he stopped and turned around to look at me. "Chrissie? You okay?" He asked and I nodded my head putting a large smile on my face.

"Yea. Sorry! I just dazed out!" I looked up at the calendar on the wall, today was my sisters birthday. How could I have forgotten that? She would have been twenty four this year. She always said she wanted to be married and hunting Vampires by twenty four.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of my mind I reached forward and grabbed Zero's hand. He smiled at me but I could see in his eyes that he knew I had just lied to him. Yuki didn't think anything of it and she carried on chatting happily.

As soon as we opened the door the office we saw Kaname standing by the headmasters table. Yuki smiled and ran over to him. I stuck closer to Zero, today off all days my hatred for the creatures flared. Hopefully no one picked up on my feeling and we all gathered around the headmaster's desk. He looked to me and Zero first and handed us two pieces of paper. "You're lists. They're has been a large amount of Level E's in this particular area. The association thought you could use some practise." We nodded our heads and looked at the list, there was four highlighted zones we would be expected to clear out and we turned to look at each other before turning away from the headmaster.

"Be safe!" Yuki chimed at us as we stepped through the door, I turned back and nodded to her. I figured the headmaster had some chore for her and Kaname and that's why she didn't follow along.

We descended the stairs in silence and tried to ignore the awkward air surrounding us. Zero did what he normally did and opened the doors for me and took my hand. I figured he was angry at me for not confessing what was wrong. I mean friends are supposed to be able to confide in each other right. The bell had gone for period change over and a lot of the pupils where walking around smiling at us as we walked. We kept our heads low and headed to the exit gates.

"So why did you lie to me?" Zero asked me as we walked slowly down the stairs that led to the school. I didn't want to look him in the eye and lie again to his face. I didn't think Zero was the type but I didn't want his sympathies. So I looked straight ahead and put on my best smile.

"What lie?"

He stopped and grabbed my arm turning me to face him. "I'm not stupid Chris!" Zero hissed at me I pulled my arm away from him. "As soon as we started to walk up the stairs to see the headmaster, you stopped and slipped away from me!" He growled and I tried to walk away from him.

"We have a job to do Zero." I growled back and at speed started to walk down the stairs once again. I made sure to start walking ahead of him by far and when we reached the bottom I turned to him and said "I'll do west side, you do north, then we'll meet up at east side hopefully by lunch." Before I could even wait for his reply I walked away heading down the west street.

* * *

West side was the hardest to find Level E's in, to many hiding spots but even if it took me days I always completed my list. West side was composed of mainly the old buildings, most where crumbling down and falling apart and dangerous to be in, it was also a spot where a lot of teenagers hung around and that's why it attracted so many Level E's.

I felt so guilty, he knew I was lying and he was probably just trying to help. It's what friends do right. I just didn't want him to know and anyway he's lying all the time! Hell he's lying just to try and make Yuki jealous and he gets angry me for wanting to keep something personal. Well sorry but he doesn't need to know every little thing about me!

In my own angry thoughts I hadn't noticed the boy coming towards me who was texting and with a loud and painful thud we crashed into each other. I fell backwards and he fell on top of me. It was a very compromising position, but no matter how much I squirmed I could get out from underneath as he stared down at me. About to push him off I looked up at him quickly, brown shaggy hair and bright blue eyes, dimples by his smile and glasses sliding of his nose.

"Chris!" He smiled and helped me up. I couldn't believe who I was staring at, I accepted his hand and he pulled me up of the ground. I couldn't form words as I stared at him. He was taller now, he was a giant before but know he was so much taller now. I felt miniscule compared to him. He was bulked up, what happened to him?

"Hideo!" I took a step back so I could look up at him. "It's been so long, the only thing the same about you is your glasses, what happened to you?" I asked him as he laughed and looked down at me a bright smile on his face.

"I vowed to change into someone who could protect you remember, but then after your mother and sister died you left. I wanted to keep my promise to you." Hideo had been my best friend at my school before I left to go and train as a hunter. He had asked me out but before I said yes I beat up all the school bullies who had been attacking him and he decided that he wanted to be able to protect me before he went out with me. Now years later here we were.

"I can't believe you remembered that!" I smiled and walked towards him to give him a hug, he opened his arms wide and let me grip onto him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and he let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I'd meet you today." He whispered in my ear and I shivered. He may have been bulkier than before but he was still Hideo, still soft on the inside.

"It's been a few years, I'm okay." I lied to him, he gripped me tighter and I scrunched up my eyes and tried not to cry, I was here to kill vampires. I had to get him out of here. But I didn't want him to go.

I pulled away and looked up at him, "Why are you here? Not in school?" I asked him and laughed rubbing my head and messing up my hair like he had done every day he had seen me.

"My family moved because of dads work, I'm to start at Cross Academy at the begging of the next term. I basically have a holiday until then." He smiled and put his hands in his pocket shrugging briefly. "Why aren't you in school?" He asked me and I did the same, leaned back hands in pockets and shrugged.

"I go to Cross Academy, me and my partner are sent out by the headmaster to do certain…. Chores." I said to him and he nodded his head understandingly, I couldn't help but smile as he smiled. It had been so long. He had been my only friend before I started to train. I guess I was a bit off a loner before.

"So where's your 'Partner'?" He asked and looked down. Zero was probably about on his way to east side, If he hadn't have been hurt, I was told by my dad that until I had been hunting for a few years I wasn't supposed to leave my partners side. I should have cleared this area out by now, actually I should have cleared it with Zero.

"I… We….. Ehh… I told him-'' I was trying to explain when I heard my name being shouted and I turned around to see Zero coming around a corner.

"Chrissie!" He shouted and ran up to me he grabbed my hand and gave me a hug, Yuki and Kaname turned the corner quickly after him and I squeezed him tightly. "I'm sorry!" He whispered in my ear and I stiffened did Zero just apologise to me?

I pushed away and looked into his face and he looked at me startled, I wasn't sure if this was an act or for real. "Zero!" I took a step back and looked at Yuki who was coming towards me.

"Thank Goodness! I was worried something had happened to you!" Yuki seemed really worried as she and Kaname ran around the corridor, it felt better seeing her relaxed face as she gave me a hug.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked and she pulled away and then looked towards Hideo with a raised eyebrow.

"Who-is-this!?" she questioned and I looked at Zero who was giving Hideo the evil eye.

"Yea. Who are you!?" Zero snapped at him and I stepped in between them pushing them apart. Kaname move forward and looked at me, his face was its usual blank look but I could almost sense a deeper meaning to his look as we caught each other's glances. Kaname worried me, like seriously worried me.

"Zero, this is Hideo, Hideo this is Zero. Hideo is a friend from my past. Zero's my current…." I looked at Hideo wit sorrowful eyes, I can't believe I have to say this to him. "Boyfriend." His face was one of shock and he didn't know what to say. I turned around to speak to him but he just shivered and walked away.

"Hideo!" I shouted after him, but he never turned around to look at me. "Hideo!" Tears streamed down my face as I waited for him to turn around but with his hands in his pockets he kept his posture slouched and walked back in the direction he came from.

"Christina-san," Kaname spoke up and I turned around to look at him as I wiped away my tears. "I believe crying for another man in front of your boyfriend isn't the smartest of things to do." Understanding his point I wiped my eyes and turned to Zero who was staring downwards resting against the wall. Yuki was beside him trying to convince him no to be angry.

Deep down I knew he wasn't really angry at me for crying over another guy. We weren't even dating so he really had no right. But he was angry and I figured it was down to the fact now that Yuki was scolding him. He looked up at me and shrugged his shoulders, "Are you going to tell me why you've been lying to me and about this now? I'd really like to understand!" He shouted and I lowered my head.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled and he scoffed, I raised my head and looked at him, his violet eyes searched mine, in his eyes I saw that he was actually pained. I didn't take in to consideration how my _friend_ in Zero would be affected. "I'll tell you it all." I said to him, "But I'd prefer if it was only you Zero." I whispered and he nodded his head walking towards me. He grasped my hand and I turned to Yuki and mouthed '_I'm sorry'_ before walking away.

* * *

"We should clear this area while we speak, I don't do talking on a park bench well." He said and we started to walk into the red zone on our map. It was completely deserted of people and we looked around. It was always dangerous when small groups of Level E's where reported, which we had here. The west squared was completely covered in shade and empty and we looked around, anything out of place could lead us to the Level E's.

"I guess I should start then." I whispered and He distinctly nodded. With a small sigh I started to explain. "Today's my sister's birthday." I started and he looked at me the wind blowing through his silver hair. "I forgot, until I saw the calendar on the way to the headmaster's office. I felt pretty bad about that as you can guess." He nodded his head and I smiled at him in thanks before he whipped out his gun and pointed it at something behind me. The Level E's which thought we were distracted came out of now where Zero had one at gun point behind me and I could see one darting around behind Zero. As it started running towards Zero I grabbed a blade from my calf and threw the blade at it, it landed square in its head. Like the bloody rose gun, my blades where a vampire hunter weapon and within a few seconds the Level E was gone and I ducked under Zero picking up my blade and pulling my gun out as I skidded to my knee's to stop myself.

There was suspected to be three or four around here and so I looked at Zero who was being tormented by the Level E that had been coming up behind me. "One of us." It whispered and walked towards him, Zero shook his head muttered, '_I'm not!' _he couldn't pull the trigger and it was getting closer to him.

I aimed and fired killing the Level E and Zero turned to look at me. "I could have pulled the trigger!" He shouted and I sighed shaking my head.

"It's okay to have weakness' Zero!" I snapped back at him and he sighed. "You can't help what happened, but you're staying sane, you're not going to drop down to Level E!" I shouted at him and he nodded his head.

A few seconds later he aimed his gun and fired I ducked and rolled landing on my knees before looking behind me. A Level E. Dead now. Then it was gone just like the other ones. He walked over and helped me up. "Thanks." I muttered and wiped off my knees.

"Do you think we should head to North Side now?" He asked and I looked around the square.

"Maybe we should do a sweep, to be sure." I mentioned and he nodded his head. Keeping our guns drawn we searched every nook and cranny we only left once we were sure.

* * *

On the way to the North Side Zero asked me to explain what had happened to Hideo and me. I told him we had been friends since we were seven. Best friends. My sister died when she was nineteen and I was twelve and pretty much still had no other friends other than Hideo. After my mother and sister died I ran away taking Hideo with me, we went two day's living in his neighbours tree house while they were away, Hideo would sneak into his house and steal chocolate biscuits and crisps. I explained how when we my dad finally came to get us from the tree house we went back to school and a bunch of bullies attacked him saying that he 'took advantage of my pain.' So, I beat the crap out of them. Hideo had asked me to be his girlfriend just before my dad arrived. I had planned to say yes, the naïve twelve year old I was, but after I beat up all of the school bullies he decided that before I could be his girlfriend he needed to be strong enough to protect me and not the other way around, two weeks later I left and I hadn't seen or heard from him since.

"So he figured you'd wait for him?" he asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess so. The look on his face when I called you my boyfriend." I dropped my head "I felt so bad." He just looked so stunned the image on his face was going to kill me for days now.

"Next time you see him, we could tell him the truth as long as he promises not to let it slip at school." Zero spoke up as he stared towards the sky, hands in his pockets he didn't look down at me. I looked at him and grabbed his arm giving him a massive hug, he seemed shocked at first but eventually loosened and gave me a hug in return.

I pulled away quickly remembering where we were and bowed my head to him quickly "Sorry, I guess I was just happy."

"What are friends for." He stated and carried on walking.

There was one Level E in the North side and it was a clean job once we chased it over roof tops, through alleyways, cornered it, got attacked, lost one of my blades and then I shot in the back of the head. I was very angry at losing my blade.

It was nearly two o'clock now and we hadn't eaten or stopped really. "Shall we go for lunch?" I asked and as to stop Zero answering my stomach made a dying whale noise. A rather loud one at that.

"Sure. There's a small café down here." Zero started to lead the way and I walked beside him. We hadn't spoken much, I had been keeping an eye out for Hideo but no sign of him yet, maybe he was home already or he'd caught up with friends. Just knowing he could be in the east side with the remaining Level E's though was plaguing my mind.

We entered the small café and Zero bought lunch because I hadn't brought my purse. We both had tea and I had some rice balls, Zero pinched only one before we were headed again. It was about to start pouring so we wanted to get the job over and done with as quickly as possible. Walking hurriedly through the streets I remembered that Yuki and Kaname had been with Zero when he found me. "Hey, why where Yuki and Kaname with you when you found me with Hideo?"

"The headmaster is sending them on an errand outside of town, they drove past me when I went back to look for you. I thought if you were angry or upset there would be more chance of you getting killed." I looked at him and he just shrugged his shoulder, at least he was being honest with me. It just showed me that I needed to really prove to him that I could take care of myself. "They offered to help and I took them up on it."

"That was nice of them." I sighed and scratched the back of my neck, I had been really selfish earlier, I mean I had a justified cause, I think, but it was still wrong of me.

* * *

We continued walking in silence we still had about ten minutes until we reached the north side and the clouds where getting darker and heavier with rain with every second. Zero's phone quickly went off in his back pocket and he quickly answered after looking at the contact name. "Uh-huh." "Sure." "Directions would be nice." "We'll head there now." And with that he hung up the phone and turned to me.

"It was the headmaster, the storm that's about to hit is apparently unsafe to travel in he wants us to head to an inn for the night, maybe two depending on the storm." Zero turned around and pulled his wallet from his pocket he pulled out barely enough yen for a bottle of juice. "I don't think I have enough." He looked at me and I cast my eye's downwards.

"I don't even have my purse. We could try and head to my dad's place, its back on west side, maybe an hours walk?" I suggested as we stood there but before Zero could even answer the rain started to come down heavy. "Or not…"

Grabbing my hand Zero ran across the road and pulled us under a tree, it wasn't really enough to cover us but it was better than nothing while we tried to think of a plan. Zero wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he pulled out his phone, I watched him call the headmaster back and have a very angry conversation. "We don't have the money!" "What do you mean hang on? We're freezing!" "Look all we care about is getting back to our nice warm beds." "Don't hang up on-'' snapping his phone shut he put it back in his pocket turned to look at me.

"He said that we should try and persuade the inn to let us stay because we're 'minors'" Zero sighed and he kicked his foot in the dirt.

"We couldn't even get to the inn if we tried look at the rain!" I shouted and stomped my foot. "Is he always like this!?" I asked in a very loud, very angry voice. What where we supposed to do now.

"I have no idea, all I know is that I'm going to kill him when we get back." Zero snapped and punched the tree. "Like they'd let us stay in an inn, if anyone saw our guns or your blades we'd be screwed!"

* * *

I was starting to feel the cold all I had on was jeans and a vest top. So much for our sunny weather. "I'll assist in killing him!" I hissed leaned against the tree. Zero leaned beside me and wrapped his arm around me trying to keep me warm but this tree had done nothing to keep us dry and we were soaked to the bone.

Standing there for a few more minutes I could have sworn that hypothermia had set in as I was shaking, Zero stood head down the rain running all over his face. I didn't think he cared anymore. Across the road I saw a garage door opening and a figure standing waiting to come out with an umbrella. He jogged across the road towards us and I elbowed Zero to get him to look at the figure nearing us.

He stopped in front of us and offered me his hand. "Need somewhere to stay?"

"Hideo…."

* * *

**A/N **

**Man this took me ages! I hope you enjoyed it. I would really love to know what you guys think of it so far, any suggestions etc. Thanks for reading it, it means a lot to me! Hope you stick around long enough to see what happens next! **

**PS, I can't remember if I mention this but some of you may have noticed the chapter titles as song names. It's the song I'm listening to when I start writing the chapter. Chapter 1 was Hey Jealousy by Gin Blossoms. Chapter 2 was Chalk Outline by Three Days Grace, Chapter 3 was Misery Business by Paramore and this chapter is Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace **

**RainXD **


End file.
